No quiero que te alejes
by Ashrriel
Summary: Me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que Maya volviera a llorar y que la protegería pero no he cumplido mi promesa. El último caso ha sido terrible para ella. Tengo miedo de que no pueda seguir adelante,miedo de perderla...


_**Este pequeño one-shot viene por una frase del último caso del tercer juego que dice Maya al acabar el juicio. Me impactó mucho, tanto la frase como verla así. **_

_**Pensé en como debería sentirse ella en ese momento y también lo que pensaría Phoenix-**_

_**Este fic está dedicado a todas las personas que siguen esta fantástica saga de videojuegos, pero en especial a ROOXY27, que siempre me alegra el día. ¡Gracias por animarme a colgarlo! **_

_**Ah, solo una cosa más...Phoenix Wright no me pertenece (si lo hiciera, hubiera cambiado algunas cosas). Pues nada más...espero que os guste.  
**_

* * *

-No quiero ser más una Fey.

Aquellas palabras me desgarraron por dentro como si alguien hubiera cogido un cuchillo de pronto y lo hubiera clavado en mi pecho. Me quedé parado, sin poder reaccionar. Sin encontrar palabras de consuelo, sin saber qué decir. Sin hacer NADA. Me sentí fatal. Por Maya, por no haber podido hacer nada que la hiciera sentir mejor y por mí, por ser un cobarde que no se atreve a abrir su bocaza por miedo a equivocarse.

Lo único que pude hacer fue permanecer con ella, mientras contemplaba como ella se encogía y rompía a llorar en silencio. Siempre en silencio.

No quiere que Pearls pueda oírla.

Sus lágrimas me hacen daño. Siento una punzada de dolor clavarse en mi interior cada vez que una de ellas cae al suelo. Odio verla llorar. Lo odio.

Desde que nos conocimos, Maya ha llorado en muchas ocasiones. _Cuando murió Mia_, Maya apenas podía levantar la cabeza sin que las lágrimas surcaran sus ojos y el dolor se reflejaba tras ellos a cada instante.

_Cuando la acusaron de ser una asesina por segunda vez_. Recuerdo, con tanta claridad que duele, su voz, temblando en el centro de detención. "Fui yo, Nick…yo asesiné a ese hombre" Quise abrazarla de alguna manera a través del cristal que nos separaba y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero no pude. En su lugar, me tragué mi rabia y me juré que la sacaría de allí aunque el mundo intentara detenerme.

Hay otra ocasión más en la que he visto lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro. Fue en una estación de tren a la que corrí como un loco para poder verla antes de que se marchara. Allí, mientras la miraba alejarse y sentía un peso en mi corazón, fue cuando, por primera vez, me dí cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba Maya. Y que haría cualquier cosa para que nunca volviera a estar triste. Para que nunca más volviera a verla llorar.

No he cumplido mi promesa.

Maya ha pasado por muchas situaciones terribles que ninguna persona tendría que hacer vivido. Maya no se merece todos los golpes que le ha dado la vida. Algo como un asesinato se graba a fuego en la piel de una persona. Y más si esa persona es tu hermana. Temía que Maya no pudiera seguir adelante.

Pero se recuperó y me mostró su radiante sonrisa, esa que he aprendido a amar día tras día y por la que siento que sería capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo.

Me ha demostrado a lo largo de estos años lo fuerte que es. Que no se rinde nunca. Y lo que es más importante: que siempre va a estar ahí, apoyándome hasta el mismísimo final.

Me gustaría demostrarle que yo también voy a estar ahí para ella. Probarle que puede confiar en mí y que no la voy a fallar. Y lo peor de todo es que no sé cómo hacerlo.

Me siento hundido.

Casi sin fuerzas.

Este caso ha sido horrible. Para todos lo que nos hemos visto arrastrados por él se ha convertido en nuestra tortura particular. Para unos más, para otros en menor medida. Pero nos ha destrozado a todos de igual manera. Mia, Diego Armando, Misty… y por supuesto ella.

Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo.

Miedo a que ella no vuelva a ser la misma Maya alocada de siempre. Miedo a dejar de compartir esos pequeños momentos delirantes que conseguían que mi día a día se volviera menos gris.

No quiero mirar a los ojos a Maya y descubrir que su sonrisa es una mentira. No quiero ...

Sería bonito pensar que esto ha sido solo una pesadilla de la que posiblemente despertaremos cuando parezca todo perdido. Pero ha llegado el final y aún estamos esperando.

Después de tantos sacrificios, tantas luchas, tantas personas a las que hemos dejado atrás, parece que el esfuerzo no ha servido para nada.

Me siento tan impotente, sentado en la oficina, pretendiendo que estoy trabajando cuando la realidad es que mi mano hace mucho que ha dejado de escribir.

¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarla?

¿¡Que!

Aprieto inconscientemente el boli que estoy sosteniendo entre mis dedos, con tanta fuerza que se parte con un chasquido, aunque no lo oigo

Estoy tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no noto que alguien se acerca por detrás.

-Nick…

Me giró de un golpe.

-Maya…. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella me mira sin contestar a mi pregunta.

-¿Qué haces levantado a estar horas? Es tarde y deberías estar durmiendo.

-Tú también.

Maya agacha la cabeza y veo que se agarra las manos con fuerza.

-No puedo dormir- susurra en voz tan baja que apenas la oigo.

Me quedo un momento sin aire, como si me acabaran de dar un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Maya…

Ella niega con la cabeza, tratando de sonreír.

-No, estoy bien. En serio Nick, no tienes por qué preocuparte de mí.

La mentira es tan obvia que puede palparse.

-Maya…- me acerco hasta ella- no tienes que fingir delante de mí. Si te callas todo lo que sientes por dentro, todo lo que te hace daño…Si intentas reprimirlo, va a acabar contigo.

Ella me mira con sus ojos oscuros, sorprendida. No tardan en llenarse de lágrimas.

-La última vez que cerré los ojos soñé con mi madre- confiesa ella con voz rota. Las palabras se quiebran cuando salen de sus labios.- vi a mi madre enfrente de mí y de pronto se abalanzó para estrangularme.

Ahora las lágrimas que no ha podido llorar durante todo el día se derraman descontroladas, unas detrás de otras No puedo soportarlo.

La abrazo contra mí de pronto, sin darme tiempo a pensar en lo que hago. Solo quiero detener esas lágrimas antes de que acaben conmigo.

Noto que Maya se sorprende al principio pero luego rodea mi cintura con las manos y se abraza a mí con fuerza y entierra su cabeza en mi pecho.

Mi camisa se moja con sus lágrimas pero no me importa. La estrecho como si me fuera mi vida en ello. Aunque bien pensado, no es algo muy alejado de la realidad.  
Maya tiembla entre mis brazos mientras solloza, dejando escapar gota a gota todo el dolor que ha estado acumulando durante estos días.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecemos así abrazados, en la oscuridad de mi oficina, tan solo oyendo las respiraciones del otro. No me importa lo más mínimo. Podría quedarme así una eternidad.

Me aclaro la garganta.

-Maya…yo…

-Gracias, Nick- me corta ella de pronto. Vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez sus ojos, aunque húmedos, brillan- Gracias por esto.

La miro con cariño.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

No me atrevo a ir más lejos. No es el momento. Me pregunto si alguna vez lo será.

Pero mientras llegue, tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Por Maya.

* * *

_**¿Corto? ¿largo? ¿aburrido?**_

_**Bueno... he intentado retratar bien a los personajes y hacer una historia que al menos haya merecido la pena leerla. Vosotros me direís si lo he conseguido o no.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! (pero si además me podeís dejar una review, sería fantástico!)**_


End file.
